The Slave and The Master
by xXOPxBLEACH-chanXx
Summary: Because it was simple - Luffy was the slave; the whore; the slut. And Grimmjow was the master; the pervert; and the complete bastard. Oddly enough, they completed each other. Because Grimmjow was an abuser, and Luffy loved the abuse. /GrimmjowxLuffy/ [AU] Yaoi


**Title: The Slave and The Master**

**Rating: T ; will later be changed to M**

**Word count: 1,786**

**Pairing: Grimmjow x Luffy; yaoi; seme!Grimmjowuke!Luffy**

**Summary:**** Because it was simple - Luffy was the slave; the whore; the slut. And Grimmjow was the master; the pervert; and the complete bastard. Oddly enough, they completed each other. Because Grimmjow was an abuser, and Luffy loved the abuse.**

**WARNINGS: Physical and mental abuse, submissive uke, yaoi - boyxboy, slavexmaster relationship, highly depressing, etc. etc.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or One Piece.**

* * *

His cheek; it burned. A harsh stinging sensation had embedded itself into his skin, making him feel as if he had been lit on fire. The bitter taste of iron lingered on his tongue, as blood spilled from his parted lips and gurgled painfully in his throat.

It felt.._so good_.

A soft mewl of pleasure escaped from his lips, as the small boy relished in the feeling of being _touched – _touched by _him_.

_Grimmjow-sama's hands.._His body was writhing in bliss, breathing heavily as another aching _slap _resounded throughout the room. _They are touching me..._

"..Does it feel good, worthless shit?" His master's deep, condescending tone hit his ear drums with such intensity that the boy answered back immediately; _eagerly_. _Wanting more._

"Yes, Master..!" More blood spilled from his mouth, dripping onto the floor quietly. It hurt to talk; his tongue brushing against the raw, broken skin of his gums. It was so painful, and yet he wanted _more _– he wanted to feel _more_.

_As long as Grimmjow-sama's hands are touching me...please, Master...give me more...touch me.._

Sea blue eyes stared down at the helpless boy before him. _Luffy_, his wonderful little..._pet_. They were both in High School. Luffy was a freshman, meanwhile he was a senior – and somehow, they had ended up like this. Grimmjow was the Master; Luffy was the slave. It was supposedly a game. But as Grimmjow let his eyes roam over the completely submissive, small, twitching body beneath him – he liked to think it was something more.

He had slapped the boy; twice, at full power. No holding back. Grimmjow was sure that he had broken a bone, as he witnessed the excessive amount of blood falling from Luffy's mouth. And yet, as cruel as he was, when he looked into the boys dark, lustful eyes...Grimmjow saw no trace of hatred, or anger towards him. No, it was just the opposite. Because Luffy loved the abuse.

He loved to be hit, and beaten. To bleed crimson blood, and see his smooth, lightly tanned skin swell up and bruise. But most of all, he loved to be touched by the hands of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Whether it be a soft, gentle brush of the mans fingers across his skin..or a rough, painful blow that covered him in angry red marks. Every time Grimmjow touched him – it left Luffy drowning in the feeling of ecstasy, moaning and whimpering and begging his senpai to keep touching him – to give him more.

Grimmjow absolutely loved the control he had over him.

Light blue fringe hanging in his eyes, he lightly trailed his fingers over Luffy's damaged cheek bone, pinching the skin there and waiting for a reaction.

It was a whimper. "_Aghn_! M-More, _please_.._please_.."

A wide grin spread onto Grimmjow's lips. "You like this, _Luffy_?" He growled out the name, smirking as he felt the boy shiver beneath him and pathetically nod his head.

"Y-Yes, _yes_.." Luffy was mewling uncontrollably, desperately trying to push his wounded face into Grimmjow's strong hands. "_A-Anything_, I'll take anything...so please.._touch me_..!"

There was a pause then, as the blue haired teen moved his hand away from Luffy's face. At the loss of contact with his Master, the boy whimpered shamelessly. There were tears in his eyes, as he shakily tried to nudge his damaged cheek against Grimmjow's hand. Though he soon found that he could no longer reach it; not from his sprawled out position on the floor. Because Grimmjow had stood, leaving Luffy to stare up at him helplessly.

The boy could not get up on his own. His feet were stained with blood and no longer mobile; for earlier that day, his Master had slashed them with a small knife. Blisters and cuts surrounded them..but it was okay – because while his feet were broken, for a short time Grimmjow-sama had held his hand. Luffy gave a faint groan, remembering the feel of his hand in his Master's.

_Master's hands are rough, and warm...they are strong..I want to touch them again...I want to feel them again.._

Luffy's thoughts were interrupted, as Grimmjow roughly placed the sole of his shoe on top of the boy's eagerly awaiting face. Luffy's body gave a slight jolt at the pain, before a solid, needy moan rushed out of his throat.

_Even Grimmjow-sama's foot...even Grimmjow-sama's shoe...as long as he is touching me..!_

"_Agnh!_" It was a strangled cry, a mix of pain and pleasure as the pressure on his face came down harder. A soft _crack _resounded throughout the room, before Luffy cried out again, desperately trying to wipe away the pitiful tears that were now streaming down his face.

_No..! Baka! Why are you crying? Don't insult Grimmjow-sama's nice deeds..be grateful..he is touching you...he is here with you..!_

His nose; _it was broken_.

A small chuckle escaped from his Master's lips, as Luffy savored the beautiful sound. Was he making him happy? Did his pain, his blood shed..did it..make him happy?

_I make..Grimmjow-sama happy? _Ragged breathing pausing for a moment, the raven haired boy found his lips curling into a fatigued smile. As long as his Master was happy, nothing else in the world mattered to him. _Not even his own life._

Grimmjow heard it. The quiet crack of his pet's nasal bone splitting in two. It was a pleasurable sound, bringing a grin to his face as he saw tears flow out of the boy's eyes. Shivering in _want _when he saw that small, tired smile delicately place itself on Luffy's lips.

Grimmjow slowly lifted his foot off of Luffy's face; admiring his work. The boy's nose was twisted in an odd direction, spurts of blood coming out of his nostrils. The bottom of his shoe had left a nasty scrape across Luffy's once blemish free face, and yet the fag kept on smiling at him like some kind of lost puppy.

"Damn." Grimmjow chuckled, eyes roaming over the broken body before him. "..You're seriously one jacked up little whore, aren't you?" He mumbled.

The boy's response was barely audible. His voice was straining and weak; almost a whisper. "I am a whore.." His breathing was jerking and ragged, vision blurry from the pain as Luffy desperately tried to glance up at his Master's face. "Only for Grimmjow-sama.."

Again, the teen chuckled. "Aw. Well doesn't that make me feel _special_.." He sneered. As Grimmjow spoke, there was a voice in his head. _Break him_, it said. _Break him until he can no longer be fixed ever again._

A wide grin spread itself onto his lips. He listened.

"Oi, whore.." Blue eyes watched hungrily, as the raven haired boy struggled to keep his eyes open. Grimmjow lightly trailed his fingers along Luffy's right arm, lips quirking into a smirk as he heard the boy moan and whimper, urging his Master to press down harder. _To touch him._

"Y-Yes..Grimmjow-sama? .._Ahng_...y-you're touching me..." _Life_; there was _life _in his tone – he sounded _happy_, as the gleam in the boy's eyes displayed raw and utter _want _and _need_. "_Please, don't stop..._"

Silently, Grimmjow listened to his pet continue to beg and plead for his attention. It was beyond his understanding how someone could love getting injured this much. He had put cracks in his skull; bruised his cheek; tore his gums; cut and burned his feet; broke his nose..all in one day, and yet the boy was still here - lying before him like a cheap little whore, begging for his touch.

_Should I just kill him? _Grimmjow wondered, kicking at Luffy's damaged cheek bone and watching as the boy continued to moan his name.

Even with all of these ugly blemishes on his skin, even with sticky tears streaming down his face, even as he lay there, begging - Luffy was still the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

Silky black hair hung in his eyes, spiking up in odd directions. It was messily perfect; even now, as his fringe clung to his forehead with sweat. His skin had been clear of blemishes the first time Grimmjow saw him. It was lightly tanned, and smooth to the touch. The boy's eyes were like dark, swirling pools. Like black holes - one could only get lost in them, especially when they shined as they were now.

_Luffy's smile was perfect, even when his white teeth were strained red with blood._

**He was flawless, even as broken as he was now**. And for that very reason, Grimmjow knew – _he wanted to destroy the boy from the inside out. _He loved to see him in pain, hurting – _begging _him for more..he would make his little pet want him so badly that soon enough..Luffy would be nothing but his pathetic little slave.

But right now..he just had to test his limit's as a..._Master_.

"..If you break your arm.." Grimmjow smiled deviously. "..I'll kiss you."

It was quiet for a moment; Luffy's eyes widening in shock. Dark eyes glazed over with tears, shaking silently, the boy nodded his head. _Pain_, he was in so much _pain _that he could barely stay conscious...but he wanted this..he wanted this _so badly it hurt_..

_I'll kiss you._

The words; they were _enough_. Trembling, Luffy slowly raised his left arm; his right one still being held by his Master's loose grip. Luffy knew he was out of strength. But he had to.._he just had to_..! Continuously, he slammed his limb onto the ground, slowly forcing the joint between his forearm and bicep to crack and dislocate. With every crash of his bruised arm to the floor; with every aching shout that tore itself from his lips, he felt Grimmjow's grip on his other arm tighten. And that was it...that contact kept him _going_, until finally – _it broke_. Luffy bit into his forearm harshly, muffling his pathetic cries of pain. His teeth dug so far in that he drew blood; the contents mixing in with the crimson liquid already flowing from his damaged cheek.

_It felt like hell._

His vision was darkening with every second that passed, eyelids slowly shutting closed, and hearing weak. But even then he heard it; his master's voice softly calling out to him.

"_You're such a good little whore._" He said. "._.Come here.._"

This was it. His body could no longer take the strain. _Struggling_, he was struggling so hard to stay awake.._just for a moment longer_.._please_..

And then he felt it; just before he was out.

A strong hand caressing his beaten cheek, calloused fingers ghosting over his broken limb..and Grimmjow softly pressing their lips together.

And then everything went black.

* * *

******A/N: **This is a multichap story; watch out for updates. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
